A cooker for a microwave oven in which a pan, a heating sheet, and an insulating support are laminated on one another in a main body has been known in the art. The coupling between the pan and the main body was carried out in the following manner.
That is, the pan can be bonded onto a portion of an upper surface of the main body with silicone adhesive or the like, or otherwise the pan can be inserted at the circumference into an inner surface of the main body.
However, the silicone-bonding method had problems in that bonding and curing take a long time, hence lowering productivity, and because if the temperature of the pan exceeds a heat-resisting temperature limit of the silicone adhesive (260° C.) the silicone adhesive loses its adhesive property, and further because of direct heat transfer of the pan to the main body, the main body can be thermally damaged and sparks can occur.
Further, the inserting-coupling method also had problems such as the occurrence of thermal damage and sparks between the main body and the pan upon generating of high temperature heat.
Above all, known prior technologies had problems in that if a microwave oven is operated with a ventilation hole provided in the bottom of the main body of a cooker being clogged or closed, due to a user's carelessness, internal pressure in the main body increases and it causes an explosion of the main body, thereby damaging the microwave oven and the user's safety as well.
That is, while in the normal state, if the pressure of the main body rises sharply, pressure reduction will be performed by ventilation through the ventilation hole, but if the ventilation hole is clogged or closed off because of food remains or foreign material which are there due to carelessness of use and maintenance, an explosion may occur.